Krayonder and Specs Love Story
by GleeFangurl721
Summary: You might have seen this in another one of my stories! Krayonder/Specs Up/Taz UP IS 30! Decided by me, now xD
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Krayonder and Specs part 1**

She was the first thing I thought of in the morning and my last thought before I slept. She was always in my mind during the day.

Specs

Yeah, I know, I'm a loser, and she's the most perfect girl I've ever met and I ever will meet. We've been hanging out more often after we became 'heroes' for figuring out what the whole bug situation was, and I even had 'battle wounds' which made me a public figure in somebody's eyes (I don't get it). But yeah, back to Specs, smart, amazing, hot, all of it. Sigh...

Oh, and she's not only my crush, but my best friend besides Bug. She found out that I was a big fan of romantic novels and Shakespeare and she didn't even laugh! Or tell anyone, I don't know what would have been worse... She knows that I don't want people to pay extra attention to me just because I had half my ear clawed off, and I think it's nasty, honestly.

But what chance do I have with her? I'm a loser, uncoordinated and annoying. She's beautiful and smart and everything I would want in a girl. She's also been promoted (as was I) and now works right under the top Science/Technology guy on base. I'm a Lieutenant now, but what does that mean? Nothing really. I haven't been around enough to be able to lead classes and I'm not mean enough to work out the new students at the Academy... I just get to wear a new, more comfortable outfit and do whatever I want all day, until found by someone that needs me to do something. I also have access to all of the work out equipment I would ever want and access to the library we have on base.

If I wasn't so focused on Specs, I would be content.

But I am. So I'm not.

**A.N. So... thoughts? xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. PART 2!**

For the first time in his life, he was looking for Taz. He needed advice that only a girl could give. February would give it away, he would never ask a robot for advice, and he couldn't very well ask Specs herself! He found her right where he thought he would, in the weaponry. He figured the gym would be closed.

"Um... hi Taz," he said.

"Krayonder," she said in greeting, her Spanish accent making the name sound different.

"Um... I need advice," he said awkwardly, sitting down.

"Ask Up," she shrugged, keeping her eyes on her zapper.

"I need girl advice,"

"February? Specs? Even Mega Girl would be better than me," She set down her zapper and picked up her knife.

"Feb would tell, and really? Ask a robot? And the thing with Specs..."

"It's about her, no?"

"Yeah," he said longingly.

"What about it?" she said, setting down her knife and looking at him.

"Well... I want to ask her to the party they're throwing tonight in 'our' honor. But I'm a loser and I have never asked out a girl in my life..."

"What are you asking me?" Taz asked skeptically.

"How should I ask a girl out?"

"I dunno! I'm stupid when it comes to this _meirda!_ I've never been asked out or admired in any way! How am I supposed to know?" she said fiddling with her knife again.

"Wait. What? I guess we all assumed Up..." he asked.

"No, he didn't," she said sharply glaring daggers at the ground.

"I'm sorry. But please?" he begged.

"I dunno. But in the books I've read, it's all in the wording. You have to sound convincing, no?"

"Yes,"

"So nothing 'funny', nothing 'sexual', nothing suggestive, nothing rude. Be polite, be honest, and do it in private, not in front of her friends. It'll help. I think..." Taz said quickly.

He did the one thing she wasn't expecting. He hugged her around the shoulders and said,

"Thanks so much Taz," She gave an inaudible gasp at the sign of affection, and froze.

"Yeah, yeah, go on," she said gruffly, surprised, even if it was platonic.

He left Taz in the Weaponry and stored the conversation in the back of his mind before bounding off to go find Specs. He guessed, and found her in the library, looking at the fantasy novels. He spotted her choice, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Great choice.

"Hey Specs," he greeted.

"Hi Kray," she said shyly.

"So, I was wondering if..."

"If...?"

"You, maybe, would want to go to the party with me this evening?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. I really like you Specs. You're smart, beautiful and the most amazing person I've ever met," he said honestly. He wondered if he was laying it on too thick to be believable, but that thought was discarded when he saw her face.

"I'd love to,"

"I'll pick you up at your dorm at 7?" he asked.

"Sure,"

"Awesome," He hesitated a moment before hugging her quickly before running off to find Taz.

"Taz! She said yes!" he shouted as he ran into the Weaponry.

"Good for you, Krayonder,"

"Are you going to the party?"

"I didn't even know there was one. And no, I'll probably open up the gym for me, myself and I and run the Torture Course a few times before running laps,"

"The Torture Course?"

"Si, keeps my mind off of things,"

"Oh, well, in that case, good luck and I hope whatever you're trying to keep your mind off of gets fixed,"

"Gracias amigo,"

"De nada amiga," she smiled at his broken Spanish before he went bounding away.

**A.N. REVIEW? Please? xD I love Taz and Krayonder friendship stories...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Italics are either english meanings, flashbacks, or spanish words. It makes sense when you read it! This is Taz during the 'party'...**

Taz jumped on the chance to work out while everyone else was gone at the party. She felt like with all the teaching she was doing, she couldn't work out as often. This freaked her out. It was her addiction, working out. Feeling the pain in her arms, legs, abs and ignoring it and pushing through? Best feeling she's ever felt. And the sore feeling the day after? Yeah... Addicted. She's met Rangers addicted to worse. Drugs, alcohol, girls, guys...

So she pushed herself harder today than ever before. She knew she underestimated her limits. She knew that everyone underestimated her limits too. But she let her mind wander back to when she was introduced to this course...

_"With that sort of cheek, you'll be doing the Torture Course. Twice. Tonight, seven o'clock," Commander Twist said. The whole class gasped, the Torture Course? Seriously? And TWICE? That was a serious punishment. Taz took it in stride, though she knew not of this 'Torture Course'._

_"Yes sir,"_

_"Now, everyone turn to page 394,"_

_She returned at seven to the third gym room. He showed her the course and watching with mirth as she struggled through the first time, getting hit with a lot of the zappers' paintballs and getting her arm sliced with the edge of a blunt knife. The second time, she flew through it quickly and didn't get hit as much. She nodded at him as he allowed her to leave. Once she got a taste of the course, she loved it. She went back time and time again, always pushing for one more round. She went at least once a week, twice if she could balance it and schoolwork._

But now she was an actual Ranger. And when she wasn't teaching classes, she was in the weaponry or here in the gym.

But even the Torture Course couldn't keep her mind off of it.

"Ese idiota estúpido! No se puede mantener la nariz de mi negocio! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo solo puedo morir en un agujero y olvidarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que amarlo tanto?" _That stupid idiot! Can't keep his nose out of my business! Why? Why can't I just go die in a hole and forget him? Why? Why do I have to love him so much?_

She collapsed at the end of three hours of running and going through the Torture Course. She let one single tear, the only sign of her upset nature besides her muttering run down her face before straightening up. She won't let herself go soft. It's not allowed. She was a man at heart, or so people assumed. But who cares? They're all _idiotas_ anyways.

She chugged three bottles of water and then headed over to the gym to spar with punching bags and do sit ups until she could no longer breathe. She relished in the pain of forgetting to wrap her knuckles as they split open against the bag, leaving traces of her blood smeared into the blue fabric. She felt the pleasure of feeling her abs cramp up. She felt the straining of her biceps and triceps as she did pull ups on the bar. Yet none of this was enough to get that _idiota_ out of her head.

* * *

><p>She stumbled back to her room, drunk with pain and pleasure. She saw Up standing at her door. She put on her defiant face.<p>

"Are you drunk?" he asked confused.

"Nah, just worked out," she said flippantly. He didn't need to know that she ran ten miles and the Torture Course nine times. He already saw her bloody knuckles.

"Dang girl... with that amount of drunken nature... Seven miles and five times?" he asked. She felt the need to correct him.

"Psh, try ten miles and nine times, plus two times my normal work out,"

"Tryin to forget something?"

_"Si,"_

"Someone?"

_"Si,"_

"Who?"

"Someone,"

"Please tell me?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Look, I don't need to tell you nothing, alright?"

"You used to open up to me," Up said, downcast.

"Well this I must keep to myself," Taz said, chin up, adrenaline gone.

"Why? Why can't you trust me with this?" he asked defensively.

"Have you thought to see if you were my _problema_?" Taz asked, throwing her very sore arms in the air.

"No... what did I do?"

"Estoy in love with you, estúpido idiota! Y aún no tiene ni idea, pero tened colgando a mi alrededor y me sale enfermo y cansado de fingir no quererte! No puedo tomar ya!" she shouted in Spanish. _I'm in love with you, you stupid idiot! And yet you have no idea, but keep hanging around me and I get sick and tired of pretending to not love you! I can't take it anymore!_

With that she ran into her dorm, tears falling down her face for the first time in ten years.

**A.N. Review? Please? All Spanish is google translate... Krayonder and Specs at the party will be later. Cliffie? Yeha, I'm mean xD. Not next chapter but the one after is where I'll address these two again! SO review, review for the next parts!**


End file.
